Una gran idea
by Erzebeth K
Summary: Semi AU. Midorima, Aomine y Kuroko supieron que estaban muertos cuando perdieron los ahorros que sus amigos y ellos habían juntado con tanto esfuerzo para ir a aquel torneo en Hokkaidō. Eso, hasta que Kuroko enloqueció y acabó dando una idea de la que nadie debía enterarse. MidoTaka como principal. Como secundarios: AoKise, KagaKuro, AkaFuri, MuraHimu.
1. El día que Kuroko enloqueció

**DISCLAIMER:** Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece.

**NOTAS:** Semi-AU. Técnicamente aún se juega básquetbol, pero están **todos** los personajes en la misma escuela.

* * *

><p><strong>UNA GRAN IDEA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. El día que Kuroko enloqueció.<strong>

—Estamos muertos.

—Cierra la boca, Tetsu —gruñó Aomine, limitándose luego a ignorar a su amigo peliceleste. Midorima, sentado junto a ellos, se cruzó de brazos con su tan característico ceño fruncido, es que ni él ni su genialidad iban a hacer cuadrar los desastrosos números de esa larga lista.

—Este no es el momento para pelear, _nanodayo_ —reclamó el megane. Dirigió su atención al moreno, que había tomado el cuaderno y que simplemente había bostezado para posteriormente dejarlo a un lado. No quería mirar a Kuroko, su inexpresividad lo volvía loco. Shintarō miró al cielo y, en su fuero interno, pensó qué había hecho mal para enojar tanto a Oha Asa; siempre cumplía al pie de la letra con todos sus pedidos, incluso aquella vez, a principio del año escolar, cuando Cáncer estaba primero en la lista y su fortuna rezaba "_adéntrate sin miedo a los nuevos desafíos. Te verás gratamente complacido al cavo de uno tiempo. Tu color para hoy es el verde y tu lucky ítem un llavero de panda_" Suspiró y alzó sus dedos vendados para acomodar sus anteojos. No quería desconfiar de Oha Asa, pero haber tomado responsabilidad de semejante… asunto… ¡y ser justamente la nueva víctima de Akashi!

Tragó en seco.

Porque definitivamente NO quería decirle a él y al resto de sus compañeros/amigos que el dinero que con tanto esfuerzo habían juntado para viajar y competir en tan afamado torneo de basquetbol en Hokkaidō, se… bueno, lo habían _perdido._

¡TODO ERA CULPA DE AHOMINE!

Él jamás, jamás de los jamases admitiría que fue lo suficientemente descuidado y confiado como para no prever que aquello sucedería. Había estado tan paranoico luego de enterarse que cáncer estaba último en la lista que estaba más preocupado de morir de forma estúpida que del dinero que habían ido a sacar a un cajero automático. Aunque debía admitir que había sido su culpa ir con alguien tan distraído como Kuroko y tan… Ahomine.

Estaban muertos. Ya podía sentir las tijeras de Akashi retorciéndole las entrañas.

Ninguno de los tres quiso asumir la responsabilidad de lo ocurrido. Estuvieron peleando largo rato en medio de la calle. Midorima quiso partir el gnomo de jardín (su _lucky ítem_ de ese día) sobre la cabeza de Aomine cuando el moreno elevó la voz. Por supuesto que todos los transeúntes desviaban su camino para no ser parte de la pelea de esos dos altos y temperamentales jóvenes. Evidentemente a Kuroko nadie lo veía.

—Oi Tetsu, ¿estás seguro que no tomaste el dinero? ¡Gya! ¡TETSU! —reclamó, doblándose dolorosamente a causa del golpe dado por el más pequeño. Shintarō acarició el puente de su nariz, molesto. Tenían que encontrar una muy buena forma de juntar dinero... una MUY buena forma. Caminó, paseándose por el aula de clases, vacía gracias a que el horario escolar ya había terminado.

¿Qué podían hacer?

Porque definitivamente iban a descartar completamente la idea de decirles a sus compañeros, sobre todo a Akashi, que era capaz de agarrarlos del cuello y sacudirlo hasta que se aburriera… para luego pasar a las tijeras. Midorima habló entonces para dar fin a aquella "reunión" y ordenó a sus compañeros pensar en buenas ideas para reunir dinero. Aún tenían dos meses, las reservas en el hotel la podían hacer hasta dos semanas antes del viaje… se arriesgaban a encontrar todo lleno, pero por su integridad, lo harían.

Además, siempre podían arrendar en un camping… ¡acampar es divertido!

¿Verdad?

.

.

.

Las semanas siguientes surgieron un par de ideas. Pidieron ayuda a algunos profesores y, gracias a ello hicieron un evento… o algo así. Los alumnos, al saber que dicho evento consistía en comprar un número, que te daba derecho a lanzarle un globo con agua o pintura (cada globo tenía precio distinto) al, por ejemplo: estirado profesor de Literatura: Kasamatsu Yukio o el desgraciado explotador de deportes: Haizaki Shougo, simplemente hizo estallar a los escolares. Himuro Tatsuya, un carilindo de cabello negro, compró catorce globos con pintura para arrojar a Haizaki sensei. El subdirector, se manifestó indignado ante el espectáculo que estaban dando sus colegas. Aunque al ser ésta una actividad permitida por el director, no intervino en ello.

Y Aomine creyó que les había ido excelente al ver que habían vendido todo… (además que él también se había desquitado con Kasamatsu sensei) sin embargo Midorima se encargó de pincharle la burbuja de felicidad (aunque no adrede), pues le recordó que aún debían reponer el dinero de la pintura que habían comprado para dicha actividad.

¡¿Por qué demonios la pintura era tan cara?!

¿Por qué demonios no se les ocurrió diluir la pintura?

Fácil: porque muy en el fondo, los tres querían hacerse la imagen mental de sus "abusadores" profesores, desesperados debido a no poder sacarse la pintura. Oh sí, eso valía la pena… lamentablemente, la caja de "tesorería", y por ende, el campeonato de basquetbol, era quienes sufrían las consecuencias.

Volvieron a sus casas, desganados. Si bien habían tenido varias ideas las últimas tres semanas, que le habían generado ganancias, aún no era suficiente. Kuroko suspiró luego de acariciar a Nigō; se puso el pijama y dispuso a dormir.

A eso de las tres de la madrugada, el chico sombra saltó de la cama como si ésta tuviera algún tipo de resorte o un sistema de propulsión. Su mascota gruñó al ver interrumpido su sueño e, indignado, bajó de la cama para acomodarse en el suelo. Kuroko se limitó a sonreír casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo cierto era que estaba muy contento. El amanecer pronto se hizo presente. Kuroko se mostró evidentemente más feliz de lo normal y aquello llamó la atención de quienes lo conocían.

Tranquilamente avanzó hasta la cancha de baloncesto en la que de cuando en cuando todos se juntaban a jugar. Aquel día en particular llamó a Aomine y Midorima para que fueran más temprano para contarles lo que se le había ocurrido. Claro que los dos más altos saltaron sorprendidos ante la "repentina" aparición del peliceleste, aunque el megane disimuló muchísimo mejor su sorpresa que el moreno. Se acercaron a las bancas y Kuroko esperó a que sus amigos se refrescaran antes de contar su maravillosa idea.

Ahora sí, Midorima no pudo disimular y escupió toda el agua sobre Aomine. Tenía que ser una maldita broma. Hizo una mueca al ver que el siempre inexpresivo Kuroko sacaba un cuaderno de su mochila que tenía escrito todos los pros que tenía su genial idea. Todo pareció indicar que Tetsuya no había dormido en toda la noche. Las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos era la prueba irrefutable.

—¡Estás loco! ¿Dónde demonios está el tornillo que se te cayó, Testu?

—Soy humano, Aomine-kun, no tengo tornillos —reclamó, con esa tranquilidad e inexpresividad característica en él. —No sé te quejas tanto, es una idea bastante buena, ¡reuniremos mucho dinero!

—¿Qué te hace pensar que la gente se va a prestar para esto? —inquirió el fanático de los horóscopos. Oha Asa, como siempre había dado en el clavo y le había advertido que se alejara de Acuario, pues éste le traería problemas. Y sí, Kuroko había perdido completamente el juicio, ¿cómo demonios se le ocurría jugar a la cita a ciegas en el colegio? El peliceleste explicó que si bien tendrían un poco de trabajo debido a que la idea era que se hiciera en base a compatibilidad; había bastante que ganar si se pensaba un poco, sin embargo no creía que la gente estuviera adepta a que el resto supiera que estaba lo suficientemente desesperado por tener una cita con un desconocido. Kuroko sonrió y mencionó entonces que, en internet, podían responder el _test_ de compatibilidad bajo un pseudónimo, aunque el correo electrónico debía ser verídico para poder concretar la cita. Además se había encargado de hacer una cuenta en la cual, luego de pagar, se les daría una clave para poder acceder al servicio.

—Sigue sin convencerme.

—A mi tampoco —secundó el moreno. Habían tenido varias ideas buenas, ya era hora de una mala, ¿no? Kuroko insistió en una oportunidad para su idea hasta que llegó Murasakibara y el resto de la Kiseki… por supuesto que su plática se vio interrumpida en lo que duró el juego... y retomó una vez volvieron a quedar los tres juntos. Kuroko siguió insistiendo a lo largo de ese día, y el siguiente, y el siguiente... y el siguiente. Al final, por cansancio, el megane y el moreno accedieron a ayudarlo a pegar letreros, aunque claro, procuraron hacerlo luego de que se fueran todos, ¡no quería que luego se rieran de ellos por su mala imitación de celestinas!

.

.

.

Midorima creyó ser parte de una mala, muy mala broma cuando se encontró a sí mismo pegando carteles por todo el colegio; Aomine y Kuroko hacían lo mismo en los otros pasillos. Suspiró. Entre los tres, y ayudados de esas tontas revistas de moda que le había robado a su hermana, idearon un _test de compatibilidad_ lo más competente posible. Darían siete días para que la gente se inscribiera y tendrían la maratónica misión de evaluar los _test_ y emparejar en máximo dos días. En el intertanto harían cosas pequeñas para reunir dinero… ¡no se iban a arriesgar a que sus compañeros siquiera supusieran que ellos eran el mal intento de Cupido!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? Espero sus comentarios :)<strong>


	2. Primer acercamiento

**DISCLAIMER:** Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece.

**NOTAS:** Semi-AU. Técnicamente aún se juega básquetbol, pero están **todos** los personajes en la misma escuela.

* * *

><p><strong>UNA GRAN IDEA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2. Primer acercamiento<strong>

Al llegar a su casa, encendió el computador sólo para comprobar que la página que tenían con el _test_ y con la cuenta del banco para el depósito estuviera funcional. Midorima efectuó una mueca al releer las preguntas, y es que algunas eran tan… tan… tan… ¡ni siquiera tenía un calificativo apropiado para ellas! De verdad no sabía de qué demonios iba a servir preguntar cuál es tu materia favorita o tu comida predilecta, aunque, según esa revista _SixTeen* _aquellos mínimos detalles ayudaban a entablar conversación, debido a la banalidad de los mismos. Y bueno, él no pretendía entender el comportamiento adolescente.

—Tu mejor cualidad es ser:

a)Casual, honesto, independiente.

b)Encantador, optimista y un poco ruidoso.

c)Fuerte y protector.

d)Tranquilo, calculador y organizado

e)Relativamente normal y con mucho tacto respecto a sentimientos de otras personas.

f)Energético, lindo, amante de la diversión

g)Simplemente ya no quiso leer más. Lo encontró más que patético, sin embargo ya no había vuelta atrás.

Al menos ese par de tontos había accedido a poner la pregunta correspondiente a tu signo. Esa SI era una manera eficaz de seleccionar a tu pareja.

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki no era alguien que tuviera que hacer grandes esfuerzos para resaltar; su rostro atractivo en conjunto a su cuerpo trabajado, gracias al baloncesto, terminaba de completar un aspecto atrayente. Pero, si ello no parecía ser suficiente para algunos, bueno, su novio, el modelo y prodigio: Kise Ryōta, quien parecía brillar con luz propia, era definitivamente la guinda del pastel. Esa mañana en particular estaba de buen humor, la noche anterior había visto que esa tontería del _test_ de compatibilidad había sido un éxito y sí, evidentemente hablaba del éxito económico…

¿Es que todo el colegio se había inscrito en esa cosa?

Sintió ganas de mandar todo al demonio al pensar en emparejar a todos. Claro que sus lamentos quedaron olvidados al sentir los brazos de su novio; suspiros de decepción se escucharon a lo lejos… las chicas del instituto aún no podían creer que semejante ejemplar de ser humano fuera gay. Es decir, Aomine es guapo, sí, pero un total cretino. En cambio Kise… ¡Kise es endemoniadamente sensual! Aún cuando quizás no tendrían oportunidad con él en caso de que fuera heterosexual, sin duda alguna el rubio modelo era una pérdida muy grande para el sector femenino.

Caminaron de la mano hasta el salón más próximo, que era el del moreno. Aomine simplemente no pudo disimular su carcajada al ver a Kasamatsu sensei con el cabello verde con algunos tintes rosas, ¡había que ver la excelente pintura que habían comprado! Kise, como siempre, saludó efusivamente a su profesor favorito, provocando un gruñido automático en su acompañante.

¡Estúpido Kise!

—Buenos días, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun —saludó cortésmente el peliceleste al verlos entrar. Midorima, a su lado, tenía una cara de odio impresionante. El moreno pudo jurar que la expresión chilena decía: "Hoy no es mi día. Búrlate y te mato". Kuroko, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, posó una mano sobre el brazo del moreno. —¿Te importa si te lo robo un momento, Kise-kun? Con Aomine-kun teníamos que hacer un trabajo para hoy y no hemos hecho nada —mintió tan bien que Daiki de verdad creyó que se llevaría un suspenso por no haberse acordado del trabajo. Por supuesto que Kuroko sólo se valió del hecho que Kise estaba en el salón paralelo, de otro modo habría inventado otra cosa.

—¿Eh? ¿Es sobre el _test_, Kurokocchi?

La sombra y el megane chillaron ante las palabras del modelo, quien sólo atinó a reír con discreción y acomodar elegantemente sus cabellos rubios. Acto seguido, mataron al moreno con los ojos… claro que Midorima estaba más que dispuesto a ir más allá y apuñalar a Aomine con un cuchillo de plástico, su _lucky ítem_ de ese día. Rápidamente Kise mencionó que no dijo ni diría algo al respecto; más aún, se ofreció a ayudarlos a evaluar las preguntas y unir las parejas para luego enviar cientos de correos electrónicos. Dijo además que si bien se enojó cuando Aomine le dijo lo ocurrido, el ver que se hacían responsables de sus acciones lo tranquilizó… además… no quería ver a su novio muerto, así que ayudaría en todo lo posible. Kuroko pareció calmarse, no obstante, Midorima siguió viéndolo desconfiado.

Finalizadas las clases, los cuatro se encaminaron a la casa de Kuroko; la noche anterior habían acordado llevar sus computadores y pasar toda la tarde en la estúpida cosa de las celestinas. Previendo que no alcanzarían con todo, Midorima avisó que se quedaría a dormir con Kuroko debido a un trabajo… y Aomine, bueno, él ya luego llamaría… si se acordaba. De todos modos, avisara o no, sabía que se llevaría una reprimenda; su madre ya estaba lo suficientemente enojada debido a su bajo desempeño académico.

Al llegar a la casa, la señora Kuroko los saludó amablemente. Tetsuya avisó que estarían trabajando en su habitación… al preguntar la mujer porqué no mejor se quedaban en la mesa del comedor, la sombra sonrió apenas y musitó que en su cuarto estarían más cómodos.

Claro… cuatro personas en un lugar donde apenas cabían una cama y un escritorio… y un perro.

—No se quejen —comenzó el dueño de casa. —Es trabajar aquí o en el primer piso y que mi madre se entere en lo que estamos metidos.

Y nadie reclamó al respecto.

.

.

.

El ordenamiento de las parejas fue terriblemente tedioso. Estuvieron más que tentados a unir al azar, mas luego pensaron en que técnicamente estarían estafando, la gente comenzaría a moverse y tarde o temprano se enterarían que ellos estaban atrás de todo ese asunto y… luego de reírse y burlarse, muy probablemente los matarían… por eso y por no avisar con tiempo que habían perdido el dinero.

Aomine rió hasta las lágrimas ante los nicknames: "_Rockstar10_" y "_AmanteDeLosPasteles_", la gente simplemente no tenía vergüenza… o todos los buenos sobrenombres ya se habían ocupado. Midorima bostezó; ya habían hecho un descanso para cenar y el reloj pasaba las doce de la noche. Acordaron quedarse hasta las tres de la madrugada como máximo para así dormir, ir al colegio y volver a terminar con toda esa tontería; incluso Kuroko se quejaba de su tan buena idea.

Durante esa jornada escolar, Midorima no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la cantidad de comentarios que surgían en torno a lo de los _test_ de compatibilidad; la gente parecía en verdad muy emocionada por saber quién era esa persona que se acoplaba casi perfectamente a sus gustos. Hizo un ruido con la boca, demostrando de ese modo la risa que le causaba todo ese asunto. De inmediato se ganó las malas miradas de las chicas que, tan ilusionadas, habían estado comentando al respecto de poder, por ejemplo, poder salir con aquel pelinegro tan guapo del curso paralelo. Él no lo conocía… ni le interesaba, seguro era el típico niño bonito que se cree demasiado y… suficiente tenía aguantando a Kise.

Por la tarde volvieron a casa de Kuroko, aunque esta vez el modelo no los acompañó, aún ni siquiera luego de las amenazas de no tener sexo de Aomine. Sobra decir que Midorima y Kuroko se sintieron terriblemente incómodos. Kise reclamaba y sobreactuaba sus lágrimas de cocodrilo, ¡simplemente no quería volver a leer preguntas tan tontas como: "_Si estuvieras en una isla desierta, ¿cuál de los siguientes objetos llevarías?_"! Suficiente había sido con toda la ayuda que brindó el día anterior. Además, ni siquiera en las entrevistas que daba le hacían preguntas tan tontas.

Sorprendentemente, a eso de las nueve de la noche tenían todo listo… excepto por uno, ¡se había inscrito un número impar de personas! ¿Ahora qué demonios se suponía que iban a hacer? Porque de verdad, si se piensa un poco, es bastante malo que te digan que no eres compatible con nadie… ni la excusa de "con nadie que se inscribió" es lo suficientemente buena, aunque sea verdad.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Kuroko.

—No sé… me da hasta pena decirle que va a morir solo —Aomine.

—Que no tenga pareja en el test, no significa que vaya a morir solo, Aomine-kun —Kuroko.

—Pero es evidente —reclamó con cansancio—. Se inscribieron más de cien personas y con ninguna le funcionó —tomó la hoja del _test_ y le dio un rápido vistazo. —¿Qué hacemos? —suspiró. —O sea, creo que lo mejor es que uno de ustedes vaya con "_Rockstar10_" —apuntó Aomine, y antes que de alguno de los dos reclamara el por qué él no se incluía, se limitó a rodar los ojos y decir: —Tengo pareja, ¿se olvidaron? Kise es capaz de hacer un escándalo y de verdad, de verdad quiero evitarme eso —gruñó. Amaba mucho a ese rubio estúpido, porque era SU rubio estúpido y, por más vergonzoso que fuera admitirlo, lo haría por él.

La sombra y el megane se miraron entre sí. Era muy fácil imaginar a Kise Ryōta perdiendo los nervios sólo porque sí, así que sintieron compasión por Aomine por dos largos segundos, luego se les pasó y, con una mueca, miraron el test que sobraba.

—No seré yo —rápidamente habló Midorima. ¡Ni loco se prestaría para semejante estupidez! Además, que clase de subnormal inventaba tal _nickname_. No, no y no. Quizás era la chica más guapa que iba a conocer en su vida, pero la belleza física no es suficiente para entablar una de esas largas conversaciones que tanto le gustaban.

—TIENES que ser tú —musitó Kuroko. Al sentir las miradas interrogantes de sus dos compañeros, sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente. —Yo también me inscribí para dar el test —su sonrojo aumentó, ¡nunca creyó que iba a confesar aquello! Y él que pensaba que iba a ser un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba. —Sentí… curiosidad —terminó confesando.

Midorima se vio sin escapatoria. ¡Él no quería una cita! Pero es que… ¡habían reunido tanto dinero! Les había alcanzado incluso para, luego del torneo, ir a pasear por ahí. Suspiró pesadamente y frunció el ceño en tanto aceptaba la idea de la estúpida cita a ciegas. Por tratarse de un favor, Kuroko le hizo un correo electrónico el cual adjuntó al _nickname_ "Frustrado6". ¡El megane quiso asesinarlo! ¿Qué mierda de nickname era ese? Kuroko se excusó que le pegaba muy bien a su condición actual y argumentó luego que no haría otra cuenta porque le daba pereza; Midorima reclamó que estaba haciendo un favor, sin embargo la sombra hizo oídos sordos. Se dedicó en cambio a enviar la lista con las parejas a todos los correos electrónicos, adjuntando que ahora era su responsabilidad juntarse con su "media naranja" y que dependía de ésta responder o no el correo electrónico.

.

.

.

Midorima se encontró frente a su computador, en su habitación. Gracias al cielo su hermana estaba ocupada mensajeándose con sus amigas y sus padres aún no llegaba como para entrar y preguntarle qué tal había estado su día. A regañadientes, entró al correo electrónico que le creó el peliceleste y vio el nuevo mensaje de "_Rockstar10_". Suspiró.

_Querido Frustrado6:_

_Debo admitir que tengo mucha curiosidad de reunirme contigo. ¿Estás disponible? _( º c º ) _Quiero decir, de verdad me gustaría tener la cita y tener la oportunidad de conocernos mejor (__ﾉ◕ヮ◕__)__ﾉ__. Mira, este __link__ te va a llevar a un chat en el que podremos conversar y afinar detalles. Esperaré a que te conectes._

_Saludos _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_Rockstar10._

Bien, debió admitir que el correo era bastante decente (salvo por esas desesperantes caritas). Al menos _Rockstar10_ tenía un mínimo de buena redacción. Ingresó al _link_ que se mostraba y se metió al chat bajo el pseudónimo "Frustrado6" definitivamente iba a matar a Kuroko. _Rockstar10_ no tardó un segundo en hablarle, así como en crear una ventana privada para hablar con mayor comodidad.

**Rockstar10 **dice: _hola_ (•̪◡•̪) _¿cómo estás?_

**Frustrado6 **dice: _Bien._

**Rockstar10 **dice: (╯°□°）╯

_¡Que poco comunicativo!_

_Al menos creí que ibas a poner: "bien gracias, y tu?_ o(╥﹏╥)o

Desesperante. Midorima acomodó sus anteojos y tomó aire para no mandar al demonio a Rockstar10… clamando por la sangre del enano de pelo celeste que estaba en el equipo de baloncesto.

**Frustrado6 **dice: _Disculpa. No me gusta chatear. ¿Podrías dejar de usar tantas… caritas? Es un poco exasperante._

**Rockstar10 **dice: _No_ ( ﾟ_ゝﾟ)

**Frustrado6 **dice: …

**Rockstar10 **dice: _Jajajajaa te enojas muy fácil! Me recuerdas a alguien. Bueno, no importa._

_¿Cuándo va a ser nuestra cita?_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ _Oh, pero antes decime cómo eres, así voy a poder reconocerte_

**Frustrado6 **dice: _No sé, el viernes después de clases, supongo que está bien. Soy… normal, uso gafas y soy alto._

**Rockstar10 **dice: ( ◕ ٥ ◕ )

_Me gustan los altos_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Frustrado6 **dice: …

**Rockstar10 **dice: _¿Otra vez te enojaste?_ o(╥﹏╥)o_ No aguantas nada_

**Frustrado6 **dice: _No._

_Te voy a estar esperando en el portón de entrada._

**Rockstar10 **dice: _¡Está bien!_

_Ah, ¿pero cómo voy a saber que eres tu?_ ●︿● _No es como si hubieran muchos chicos altos con gafas, pero igual, no quiero equivocarme_

**Frustrado6** dice: _Tendré un bolso deportivo conmigo. Oh, si me tardo un poco es porque la práctica se alargó, pero llegaré._

**Rockstar10** dice: _¿Estás en un club? ¿Cuál?_ ( º o º )

**Frustrado6** dice: _Basquetbol_

**Rockstar10** dice: _¡Increíble!_ ( ´◕ ▽ ◕` )/

_A mi también me gusta mucho el basquetbol, aunque aún no me animo a unirme al club… ¡Tal vez mañana podríamos jugar!_ ＼（＾∀＾）メ

**Frustrado6 **dice: _¿Mañana?_

**Rockstar10 **dice: _Obvio, mañana es viernes, nuestra cita_ ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°) _que despistado eres jajaj_

_Bueno, nos vemos_ (~￣▽￣)~

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y follows :'D<strong>


End file.
